


sugar, sugar

by lunarlunch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlunch/pseuds/lunarlunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane and Canary go on a fake date for some cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar, sugar

No pastry could be worth the risk they were taking.

And yet, as Amane sat outside her favorite bakery and scanned the crowd for any other butlers, she had to admit she was curious. The Lover's Delight was a small, heart-shaped cake with light pink frosting, only available to couples the owner deemed truly compatible. It was rumored to be the most delicious pastry in Padokea and, if Canary's plan worked, Amane would finally find out if it was true. 

All thoughts about cake vanished, however, when the door to the boutique across the street opened and Canary stepped out. She was wearing a yellow sundress, the midday sun lending it a glow that the fluorescent lights could never match. Around her wrist was the white bracelet Amane had mentioned would match the dress. But what really made Amane's heart race was the smile Canary gave her. It was still going strong as she stood and waited for Canary to approach. 

"I bought the other dress, too, but I couldn't wait to wear this." 

Even in heels, Canary barely reached Amane's shoulders and so she had to look up as she spoke, which made her seem cuter. Amane could only nod in response, afraid her voice would fail if she told her how pretty she looked. 

"So, are you ready to try that cake?" Canary asked. 

Despite Canary's optimism, some of gloominess Amane had felt earlier crept back. 

"Do you really think this will work?" 

"There's only one way to find out," Canary said, offering her hand. As Amane hesitated, she added, "It'll look more convincing if we're holding hands. Don't worry, no one's watching." 

"I know that!" Amane blurted, her voice louder and more defensive than she wanted it to be. To her relief, Canary gave a small laugh and moved her hand closer. Taking it felt like the first time she rode a motorcycle, excitement and nervousness both rushing through her. She was still marveling at how soft Canary's skin was when they headed for the shop door. Before Canary opened it, she gave Amane's hand a light squeeze.

"If we can't fool them, you'll pick out the next best thing for me, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> The one ingredient that makes the cake taste so good: exclusivity.


End file.
